


A Frisbee Left Out in the Rain

by itiosthegamer



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiosthegamer/pseuds/itiosthegamer





	A Frisbee Left Out in the Rain

I woke up one morning with thoughts of Leafy in my brain. I fantasized that Leafy was stroking my hair, attempting to wake me. That would be so much better than an alarm clock. I did not have much time to fantasize though; I had to get to school. I got dressed, and put on my Leafy swag then headed out the door. 

In my car on the the way to school, I fantasized more about Leafy. I fantasized about him stroking my hair and telling me stories about kids he met in CSGO competitive matches. Oh, god I wanted that so much. There was nothing I wanted more than for Leafy to stroke my hair. It would feel so good.

On the radio news they said this guy named Jimmy DDOS’d this girl named Sally for five minutes because she refused to give him nudes. The girl handled it bravely. She went into the kitchen, made a sandwich, went back into her room, and her internet was back online. Jimmy got arrested and the police found a six dollar lego booter in his possession, and he had large amounts of iguana pornography on his computer. 

“Ew,” I said, disgusted with what I had heard. What kind of weirdo watches iguana pornography? I turned the radio off and returned my brain to thoughts of Leafy stroking my hair, attempting to rid myself of the disgusting thoughts of iguana porn.

Suddenly, I realized I had arrived at school. I had just arrived and I already could not wait to go home so I could watch a new Leafy video. I yearned for more of his soothing voice and his hilarious jokes which would always make me giggle.

All day at school I struggled to pay attention. My mind was plagued with thoughts of Leafy’s amazing voice. I was wondering all day what his next video would be. I tried to set aside those thoughts and focus on my schoolwork, but it was nearly impossible. Luckily my math work occupied my brain for the rest of class.

At recess the rest of the school children were playing tag, and this one kid tried to tag me. Utilizing my quick reflexes, I dodged him and said, “Woah, if you tag me I’ll hack you.”. All the children stopped talking and backed away slowly. Once they were a good distance away from me, they ran away screaming.

Once school was over, I quickly got into my car, and drove as fast as the speed limit allowed, giggling the whole way there. I couldn’t wait to see the new Leafy video. Once I arrived home, I fumbled with my keys to get the door opened. It took me a while to contain my excitement and finally opened the door. I ran to my room, turned on my computer, and went to my YouTube subscriptions page; there was no new Leafy video.  
I scrolled up and down, refreshed the page, but it stayed the same; there was no new Leafy video. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn’t; I cried. Tears rolled down my face, and I was absolutely devastated. I felt like a frisbee left out in the rain. I laid on my bed and cried into my pillow, wondering what I had done to deserve this pain. Suddenly, I felt something stroking my hair. It felt so good. I couldn’t resist moaning in pleasure. I heard giggling behind me, and I looked to see Leafy sitting on my bed stroking my hair. I was so happy. I let out the girliest scream ever. 

Leafy wiped the tears off of my face and hugged me. I couldn’t contain my excitement; I cried again. Leafy stroked my hair and got up from my bed. “Where are you going,” I asked. “I have to upload,” he replied. I cried as he exited, but at least I knew I would have another Leafy video.

I eagerly refreshed my subscriptions page for the next few hours. After a while, I saw his new video in my subscriptions box. It was the new episode of Kids That DDOS. I watched the video and giggled so much. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, and the next morning, I woke up to Leafy stroking my hair. “You need to go to school,” he said. Simply hearing his voice made me want to obey his every command; it was so seductive.

To this day, my friends still laugh at me for having a crush on Leafy. They say I have no chance with him, and that I should focus on “actual hot guys” instead of YouTube nerds. If only they knew; they would be head over heels for Leafy. But they won’t know; Leafy’s all mine.


End file.
